


Все, что я желал на Рождество

by Savarna_Scaramouche



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Eve, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Reunion Sex, Stanford Era
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6476203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savarna_Scaramouche/pseuds/Savarna_Scaramouche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сэм не знает, что заставило Дина сорваться и позвонить, но остро чувствует витающий в воздухе запах крови и отчаяния.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Все, что я желал на Рождество

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All I Want for Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2725445) by [dollylux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollylux/pseuds/dollylux). 



Сбросив звонок, Сэм срывается с места, лихорадочно набивает старую дорожную сумку первыми попавшимися под руку шмотками и выбегает за дверь. Полуденный Пало-Альто встречает прохладой и колючим ветром. Он поглубже натягивает теплую вязаную шапку, на ходу пытаясь вспомнить, все ли взял с собой, и устремляется к стоянке такси.

— Алло?  
— Привет.  
— Дин?  
— Хоторн, Невада. В шести часах езды от тебя.  
— Ты сейчас там?  
— Мотель «Монарх» на Пятой. Сразу за заправкой «Шелл». Номер 7.  
— Что слу…  
— Просто приезжай, Сэмми.  
— Хорошо, я… конечно. Уже еду.

Взятый напрокат подержанный Ниссан Альтима раздражает сразу по двум параметрам: идиотским цветом, который чувак из «Энтерпрайз» гордо обозвал «шампань», и забитой в память магнитолы радиочастотой классического софт-рока. Сэм вырубает звук и по привычке прикусывает ноготь. Он волнуется за Дина, но в то же время испытывает почти иррациональное облегчение, как героиновый наркоман, получивший долгожданную дозу, только вместо иглы и голубоватой вены — серое полотно Ай-80 Ист и самый важный человек на свете. Руки на руле мелко подрагивают от напряжения, тело словно выточено из камня, но в конце этого проклятого шоссе ждет сочельник и возможность провести его вместе с братом.

***

Хоторн — крошечный городок, расположенный в предгорьях Сьерра-Невады, в ста милях к юго-востоку от Рино. Холод и несколько часов езды по извилистому серпантину вымотают кого угодно, и если бы Сэм был способен сосредоточиться на чем-либо помимо собственных мыслей, то заметил бы, что забыл включить климат-контроль и с такой силой сжимает руль, что побелели костяшки пальцев.

Помотавшись по городу, он находит нужный мотель, заезжает на стоянку и паркуется рядом с Импалой. В неоновом свете рождественских гирлянд грязные окна и старая штукатурка, покрытая глубокими трещинами и острыми сколами, смотрятся особенно убого, а само здание больше напоминает разряженную в яркие тряпки цыганку. Сэм со вздохом глушит двигатель и выбирается из машины. Дверь с покосившейся металлической семеркой он находит быстро, но войти сразу почему-то не решается и долго стоит, прислонившись лбом к потертой временем и многочисленными постояльцами фанере, прежде чем постучать.

— Открыто, — тут же хрипло доносится в ответ.

Комната встречает холодным полумраком, спертым, горько-сладким воздухом, разбросанными вещами и заваленной упаковками от фаст-фуда прикроватной тумбочкой, на краю которой лежит кольт. Сэм запирает за собой дверь и несколько раз моргает, привыкая к слабому освещению, и сразу же замечает широкую соляную дорожку, тянущуюся вокруг кровати. Резко обернувшись, он тщательно изучает такие же дорожки перед дверью и на подоконнике, и только убедившись, что все в порядке, снова переводит взгляд на Дина.

— Я не умираю, если что, — бормочет тот, приподнимаясь, и в тусклом свете становятся видны бледные, покрытые колкой щетиной щеки и лихорадочно блестящие глаза.

Сэм рассеянно опускается на корточки, медленно развязывает шнурки, снимает тяжелые ботинки, оставляя их небрежно валяться на полу, и заледеневшими пальцами берется за молнию на куртке. Дин смотрит, не отрываясь, и рассудок обжигает мыслью: ему нравится то, что он видит. Куртка падает с плеч, следом летит шапка, и вот ладони уже ложатся на пояс джинсов. Сердце сбивчиво отсчитывает удары, Сэм замирает, вопросительно глядя на Дина, и тот неуловимо кивает в ответ.

Щелкает медная кнопка, лениво расходится молния и, царапнув бедра, джинсовая ткань стекает к ногам. Сэм делает неуверенный шаг, другой, третий, подходит к кровати. Бледные щеки брата заливает нетерпеливый румянец, из-за учащенного дыхания грудь поднимается короткими неровными толчками, но Дин даже не пытается пошевелиться. Сэм осторожно ложится под одеяло, придвигается ближе, заглядывает в глаза, замечая собравшиеся в уголках слезы, касается скул, опускается к шее. Темноту разрывают неоновые всполохи, Дин обхватывает лицо Сэма ладонями, жадно изучает каждую черточку, будто отмечая любое произошедшее изменение, а потом вдруг издает такой странный, полный обжигающей боли стон, что в первую секунду Сэму кажется, что он ослышался.

Их бросает друг на друга так, словно с момента последней встречи прошла целая вечность. Дин притирается всем телом, укладывает на лопатки, не оставляя ничего, кроме себя. Стирает воспоминания, отнимает прошлое, потому что не было у Сэма другой жизни, не было и не могло быть. Сэм покорно разводит колени, крепко обхватывает его ногами, гладит ладонями спину, слизывает горьковатый привкус виски с губ. Он не знает, что заставило Дина сорваться и позвонить, но остро чувствует витающий в воздухе запах крови и отчаяния. Дин не умеет просить открыто, но этого и не нужно, чтобы Сэм понял: голос на том конце провода умолял о помощи.

Прокушенная губа саднит, поцелуи становятся безжалостнее, и Сэм не сдерживает приглушенный вздох, когда понимает, что Дин не извиняется за грубость, а снова и снова терзает открывшуюся ранку, словно нашел еще один способ вынудить его остаться рядом. По телу пробегает дрожь, а в паху становится нестерпимо горячо. Сэм опускает руку, сжимает пальцами твердый, влажный член Дина, держит в кулаке и, услышав низкий грудной стон, с трудом заставляет себя открыть глаза и посмотреть на брата.

— Хочу в тебя, Сэмми. Пожалуйста, — шепчет Дин, и в причудливых узорах теней его лицо кажется почти беззащитным.

Сил хватает только на то, чтобы молча кивнуть в ответ, надеясь, что в этой рваной темноте еще можно что-то увидеть. Дин в одно мгновение сдирает остатки одежды, запинывает в изножье кровати вместе с одеялом и подтаскивает себя ближе, утыкается носом в подбородок.

Щелкает пластмассовая крышка — Сэм вслепую тянется вперед, нащупывая неровный край тюбика, и вздрагивает, когда густой гель касается пальцев, раскидывает ноги шире, толкается внутрь, сначала легко, мягко, но потом сбивается, долбится глубоко и часто.

Темнота везде, она руками Дина резко отбрасывает смазку в сторону, скользит по бедрам, гладит острые коленки, трется членом между ягодиц прямо рядом с пальцами, проникает глубже, заставляя Сэма выгнуться и, комкая простыни, метаться по кровати.

Кровь приливает к щекам, а кожа покрывается жаркой испариной, осторожные прикосновения причиняют почти физическую боль. Сэм нетерпеливо вскидывает бедра, борясь с желанием начать просить в голос, и едва не вскрикивает, когда Дин опускается сверху.

Вес чужого тела вжимает в матрац, пальцы стискивают плечи, ногти впиваются в кожу, губы беспорядочно исследуют щеки, скулы, опускаются к шее, надолго замирая на точке пульса. Дин прижимается теснее, ведет языком по ключице, а потом с силой подается вперед, вырывая у Сэма беззвучный стон.

За окном беснуются рождественские гирлянды, Сэм встречает каждое движение, подстраивается, требует больше, потому что тоже хочет, потому что для него не существует никого, кроме Дина, так всегда было и так всегда будет. Одна жизнь, одна кровь и одно желание на двоих.

— Сядь на меня, Сэмми, — шепчет Дин, останавливаясь. — Давай же.

В ту же секунду Сэм опрокидывает его на спину и оказывается сверху, упираясь ладонями в грудь. Хочется наклониться, коснуться языком напряженных сосков, провести по ребрам, ощутив каждую выступающую косточку.

— Давай же, — торопит Дин, и Сэм подчиняется.

Выгнув спину, он откидывается назад и начинает двигаться. Сначала медленно, затем все быстрее — пока темп не становится бешеным, пока дыхание не срывается на глухие хрипы и каждую мышцу не сводит от напряжения. Влажные волосы липнут к лицу, Дин до синяков стискивает бедра, подбрасывает на себе, опускает вниз, не давая возможности передохнуть, и Сэм понимает, что уже на пределе — сильно, широко дрочит, и прежде чем успевает произнести хоть слово, тело выкручивает сухой судорогой, из горла вырывается сдавленный стон, и он обессиленно падает на Дина, чувствуя, как тот кончает следом.

— Хороший мой, — удовлетворенно произносит Дин, целуя его в губы, и заботливо укладывает рядом.

***

В последний раз такой обильный снегопад был в Пало-Альто только в конце пятидесятых. Проснувшись среди ночи, Сэм долго смотрит на падающие с неба белые хлопья, удивляясь очередному капризу погоды, и не сразу вспоминает о том, что случилось несколько часов назад.

Дин.

Он вместе с Дином, и сегодня сочельник.

Сэм закрывает глаза, впитывая ощущение теплых ладоней на груди и мерного дыхания над головой, — в такие моменты он почти всерьез начинает верить, что там, наверху, действительно есть кто-то, кто присматривает за ними и, чутко прислушиваясь к молитвам, откладывает наказание за нарушение собственных заповедей.

— Все нормально? — хрипло спрашивает Дин, мягко касаясь предплечья.

Сэм поднимает на него взгляд и, потянувшись, целует в губы.

— С Рождеством.

Дин хмыкает, отвечая на поцелуй, обжигает дыханием, прижимает к себе, зарывается рукой в волосы.

— Прости, что без подарка, — шепчет он. — Спонтанная акция.

— Так тоже ничего, — отзывается Сэм, переплетая их пальцы. — Я не жалуюсь.

Дин с улыбкой утыкается ему в шею и с удовольствием вдыхает такой родной и любимый запах.

— С Рождеством, Сэмми.


End file.
